This invention relates generally to improvements in circuitry and apparatus used primarily in the field of juke boxes, and particularly to an all electronic phonograph selector and memory system that provides substantial improvements over existing control systems used in juke boxes and the like. However, it will be understood that while the invention is directed particularly to circuit arrangements used in the field of juke box construction, the specific invention disclosed herein can be used in other allied fields such as food vending machines, and the like.
Heretofore, the electrical and mechanical components used in juke box systems have been relatively expensive and complicated to manufacture so tht they operate reliably over relatively long periods of time.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved electronic phonograph selector and memory system which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture and which provides a high degree of long term reliability and efficiency in use.
Many other objects, features and advantages of this invention will be more fully realized and understood from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like reference numerals throughout the various views of the drawings are intended to designate similar elements or components.